


Reversed Reflections

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Mia barely manages to escape from Eveline. She never gets trapped in the Baker home, or infected by the girl. After a week of traveling, and thinking of a fake story to tell her husband Ethan, she comes home to a empty house.





	1. Home Sweet Home

Mia Winter's POV

I sat in the taxi nervously, waiting for us to arrive to the location. It had been over 4 months sense I had seen my loving husband Ethan. And with the few week i've had, I'm gonna need my man. This month... it had been hell on Earth. Eveline, doing all of those terrible things. I prayed she died on that ship. Rotted, gone or something. Running a hand through my hair I sighed heavily. The events had shaken me up, I should have been used to it considering my job. But that wasn't what I had expected. For Eveline to fly off the hinges like this, destroying everything in her path. Nearly taking me along with her. She wanted me to become her mommy.... some sick family that would be. Reminded next time Ethan asked to have kids, to gently put him down.

"We're here lady." I looked up to see my home, sending a feeling of safety through me. Eveline was gone, and I was home. "Thank you." I said, paying the taxi driver, before stepping out of the car. My breathe quivered, staring at my home longingly. It had been so long. I had no possessions, as they all had been lost at sea from the boat crashing. Clenching my fist for a second to calm my nerves, I walked towards home. This was really it, I was home. As I got up the porch steps, I had pinched my arm for a brief second to make sure this wasn't a dream. I sighed in relief seeing I was here still. "Thank god." I whispered, stretching up to grab the extra set of keys from the flower pot hanging above one of our swinging benches. Taking them in my hand, I put the keys into the key hole, turning them to unlock the door of our home.

"Ethan, i'm home-!" I paused in surprise to find the home entirely dark, nothing going on at all. "Ethan?" I asked, walking through the home. As I looked around, I noticed a pile of letters on the ground. Leaning down I picked up a pile of them, sifting through them. To my surprise most of them had been bills, some over due. That explained why there were no lights on or anything. But why was nothing paid? Flipping through the letters, I found another listed from Ethan's buisness. Maybe it had an explanation on why he wasn't here. Opening the letter, I pulled it from it's envelope, taking out the letter.

"Dear Mr. Winters, you have failed to give us an update on your trip to Birmingham, Albama. You were supposed to arrive to meet our new clients. These are not patient people. You have exactly a week to meet with our clients." The letter read. Ethan missing out on a serious trip, this didn't fit him. Flipping through more letters, I was surprised to find a second from his work.

"Dear Mr. Winters, I am very disappointed in you Ethan. You are one of our best workers, and you have set us back greatly. The clients have taken back their deal. I expected you of all people could handle such a simple task. However, for this grave mistake, I'm afraid I will have to let you go."

"Ethan was fired?" I whispered, placing the letters on a small table, walking farther into my home. I glanced around the dark home, hearing the wireless messeaging machine beeping. "5 new messages." It beeped. I choose to ignore it for now, making my way past the kitchen. All the dishes were placed nicely on the counter, but a bit dusty, as if not used for days. I looked around the kitchen, looking to see if there was any clue on what could lead me on to where Ethan was. He was clearly heading to Birmingham for a buisness trip, but didn't get there. Nothing was left in the kitchen to leave to details, but there were some picture frames. I glanced at me and Ethan's wedding picture, frowning a bit. "Where are you Ethan..?" I whispered. The other photos on the counter were on of Ethan and his little sister Riley. I wonder if she knew anything about this.

Finally stepping out of the kitchen, I walked towards our bedroom, not surprised to find it all tidy and clean. Ethan had always been the hygenic cleaner of us. I walked into the room, opening a dresser, finding some of his clothes missing. "He looks like he only packed for a few days." I whispered backing away from the drawer. The message machine continued to beep, and I groaned softly making my way out of the room.

I stepped into the living room, pressing play. "Let's see what this is about." I mumured.

"Message 1. Left at 2:31 PM, October 6th." This was a day before Eveline sank the boat, "I'm leaving for a buisness trip tonight. I sent the call to house phone for when you come back. The trip is to Birmingham, Albama, and should take me a few weeks. I'll be back as soon as I can, can't wait to see you Mia.". This message was from Ethan... I pressed play again, letting the second message go on. "Message 2. Left at 7:45 AM, October 7th. Well, I'm on the road now. Heading off. The drive will take a hours to a day at most, don't worry I'll be fine. If you get these, or some cell reception call me when you get home, alright? I'll see you soon.". I pressed the third one slowly, wondering what was going to come up. "Message 3. Left at 5:27 PM, October 7th. There's this huge storm hitting Dulvey. A small town in Louisana. I was driving through when it hit. The car is completely wrecked, but i'm fine. Things are just...their gonna be a lot more complicated. I'm glad your safe where ever you are, because this storm is something else entirely.". A storm? Was that why he was gone, or unable to send replies to his office. I presed the fourth message, hoping to get some sort of answer. "Message 4. Left at 8:55PM, October 7th. My luck is turning for the better I swear. Not long after the car was wrecked, this man pulled up in his truck. Jack Baker. He offered me a ride, and a warm place to stay the night until the storm cleared. I couldn't refuse the offer. They say their going to call a mechanic to check my car tomorrow, so things will be back on schedule. Let's hope those buisness guys aren't to impatient." Ethan chuckled softly over the line, "I'm at their house right now. His family seems nice. He's got a wife, and three kids. Interesting age gap between them all. Heck, the little girl is even getting super attached to me. Feel bad that i'll break her heart when I have to leave.". "Dulvey." I whispered, before turning on the final message.

Things were almost instantly wrong when the message played, Ethan's normally calm voice out of breathe and laced with fear. "Message 5. Left at 4:46 AM., October 8th. Mia I was wrong...th-these people they are fucking insane! All of them! The daughters especially!" He took a hesitant breathe, "I don't even k-know if this'll come through to you, but please...forget me. And stay away from this place!"


	2. Come Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is gone, or is he. An email three years later can change a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the sake of story Mia has no idea that Eveline is connected to husband's disappearance.

It had been three years. Three long years sense I had gotten the message. No one had seen Ethan sense then. Not his family, not his work, not even the police.

"In the past few months, over fourty people had vanished in the Dulvey county area. Including the cast of a show called Sewer Gators-" I switched off the TV, laying back. I didn't like thinking about Dulvey. People going missing in that area. It just reminded me to much of Ethan's disappearance. 

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I stood up. The house was a mess, Ethan was always the more tidy one. Stepping over some clothes, I made my way to the bedroom. Just as I entered my room, I felt my phone buzz. Letting out a soft sigh, I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my yoga pants. Five new text messages. Four of them were from my co-worker Blake, and the other was from Janet, Ethan's younger sister. She was the only one that really kept in contact with me...sense he vanished. Everyone else in his family never really talked to me after the first year had passed. Did they blame me in a way? Sliding open the message, I began to read it. "Hey Mia, was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee or something. My classes end early today? And if you want we'll stop by Victoria's Secret and get some new wear :D " Janet's message read. 

Just like her to try and get me out of the house. Honestly, besides work, I didn't really get out much. I refused to after the incident with Eveline. I had quit, getting a new job. There was no way I could deal with that again. Especially sense the trip prevented me from saying goodbye to Ethan. I turned on my computer while contimplating an answer. Was I really in the mood for underwear shopping with my hu-ex-husband's sister? I clicked open Google, and noticed a notification on my emails tab. Probably something form work, or another attempt from Blake to try and smooze me. Rolling my eyes, I clicked onto it. My eyes widened looking at the email.

From: Ethan Winters  
Sent: July 18, 2017 11:04PM Tuesday  
To: Mia Winters

Dulvey, Louisiana.  
Baker farm.  
Come get me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, this is mostly to build up where the story kicks off.


	3. Dulvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mia are you serious...?!" She had no idea. But there was only one way to find out.

My fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly, they turned white. It had only been a hour sense I had gotten the email, and now I was on my way to Dulvey, Louisiana. Going after the only chance I had of finding my husband. I had Ethan's email printed out, and had it laying on the dashboard of my car. It was so insane, but I had to try. I only had time to grab a old brown leather jacket, a small flashlight, and a survival knife that I kept from the connections. This may be me looking for Ethan, but I wanted to keep at least some form of protection on me. Much better then carrying a machine gun around anyways. I'm still surprised I was able to keep it hidden from Ethan.

My phone buzzed to life, and I gave a quick glance to see who it was. 'Janet Winters'. I swiped the bar to reply to the call, putting it on speaker so I could forcus on driving. "You know you could have texted me you weren't coming instead of leaving me at the cafe." Janet stated. "Sorry Janet, something important came up." I replied, looking out for the road signs. "That usually happens with you. What was it this time? Blake calling you in to try and flirt with you again? Diana giving you her shift again for the 90th time or something?" Janet asked.

"Janet, I found a lead on where Ethan is." I cut her off. There was a long pause. "Mia, are you serious? How?! It's been over three years sense anyone has seen or heard from him? How?!" She was reasonably shocked. It really had beem three long years sense Ethan vanished. The only other evidence was his phone calls before he left. This was still hard for me to believe myself. I mean there were still so many questions to be asked. Where had he been all these years? Why hadn't he contacted anyone any sooner?

"Ethan sent me an email a few hours ago. It had a location on it. Some old farm house in Dulvey. I'm going there now to go grab him." I expalined.

"Mia are you sure about this? I mean, I want Ethan back just as badly as you do, but don't you remember his phone calls from before? He was saying that family is insane, and he wanted you specifically to stay away. Are you sure it isn't just some sort of messed up prank?" She proclaimed.

She were right, but I'm not giving on my husband. "I'm going anyways Janet. What if it is him? What if he needs my help? I NEED to find out what happened to him." I hung up before she could reply, and kept driving forward.

Long hours passed, thirteen missed calls from Janet, and I began to drive through a small forest area. After a while though, the trees became closer together, making it much harder to drive through. "This isn't going to work out." I sighed, getting out of the car. "This is the place." I murmured, walking down a path. Bugs flew around the humid air, and I swatted them away while walking forward. The trail took a right, allowing me to see a large house through the clearing of trees. Very old, not like many houses you'd see in the market now a days. Stepping over some bushes, I eventually made my way to the gate. I pressed against it, not surpised to find it loced. "Shit." I muttered when no one replied when I pressed the intercom.

Came to far to stop now. Taking a left, I made my way deeper into the property. So this is where he had been this entire time? Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a van, their equipment spread out. "Wonder what's in here?" I said to myself, opening the car. Nothing really remained in the van, expect for a flyer for a show called 'Sewer Gators'. "No way." I breathed out shocked, looking around for anyone nearby. No one. I looked back down at the photo, mouth agape. They disappeared in this area, along with many others. Were these things and Ethan connected. I prepared to put the paper down, when I noticed a message on the back of the paper 'Join Us'. What on earth was going on here?

Placing the paper down, I walked over to the broken gate. A sigh was placed on the gate. 'Accept her gift'. Eveline. No, I'm just imagining the connections. There's no way she's here, especially after the boat sinking. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I kept walking forward. The bushes lead me to a open area, and I tensed when a man walked by. I crouched down just in case, waiting for him to pass. The sound of footsteps grew farther and farther from me, and I stood back up. I continued to follow the trail, being careful in case that man was still around. For all I knew he could be a part of the family Ethan mentioned in his last message to me.

After crawling through a rather disgusting cow carcasse trap entrance thing, which I'd rather not mention ever again, I continued down the path. More trees and bushes lead to a ledge. Looking forward, I noticed a small house below. Being careful, I jumped down from the ledge looking at the house. Moss and leafs almost completely covered on side of the house. How old were these places? When was the last time they had been tended too? Walking forward, I noticed by a fallen tree was smoke emitting from a few rocks...and what looked like a writer's bag. Taking a hesitant step, I walked over, and pulled the back off the rocks. One side had been partially burnt, but nothing to serious. These design looked familiar. Opening it, I grimaced finding a dirty drivers license. "Oh god Ethan... Where are you?" I breathed out, pocketing the card.

I walked towards the porch of the house, making my way towards the door. Everything was so dark, almost no outside light was coming in. Taking a deep breathe I stepped in, and tensed hearing the door shut behind me. "There's no turning back." I stated, switching on my flashlight,

The hallway I entered wasn't that well lit either, and was rather filthy. Passing a locked closet, I made my way into what appeared to be the dining room. I gagged watching cockroaches scitter across the table, and glanced at the copper pot on the table. "I don't think anything is worth looking in there." I whispered to myself. Plus, I'd rather not touch it. Everything in here was either disgusting, or covered in dust. Walking to the otherside of the table, I noticed a newspaper resting face up. 'Over twenty missing in the past two years'. "What the hell is going on this place?" I asked myself, finally stepping out of the dining room.

Outside the dining room lead to another hallway. There were two ways I could go, up the stairs, and forward, deeper into the hallway. Keeping my flash light on, I walked further into the hallway. Under the stairs was a small room with only a drawer in it. There was no lights anywhere in this place. Was there even power?

Just past it was a old lounge looking area. Papers scattered amongst the ground, a whole stack of mail besides the coffee table. On one of the stacks, I noticed a picture. Leaning down, I picked it up, inspecting the picture. It was Ethan! The photo was black and white, but almost looked like it had a blue tint to it. He was sitting in one of the armrest, looking off to the corner, a hand placed on his thigh. "You really are here." I sighed out in relief, I was getting closer. When I stood up, I noticed another photo on the coffee table. Picking it up, I realized it had the man that I saw before looming over someone on a bed. "Fucking creep." I muttered, continuing to investigate the room. Above the fire place was a the man, a woman, and two kids. He almost looked normal in this picture. It was interesting though, I could have sworn Ethan mentioned three kids. Then again, he did say there was an interesting age gap.

I was about to walk away from the fire place, when I noticed something. "What's this?" I asked, seeing a lever underneathe the fire place. Pulling it, I turned hearing something move. A secret door? I crawled over to it, squeezing in just barely. Once through, I dusted myself off, and walked over to a ladder. "How big is this place?" I began to climb down the ladder, and about half way through one of the parts broke. I yelped as more broke, causing me to fall. "Augh...damnit..." I whimpered, pushing myself off the stone floor. Remarkable how I didn't accidentally impale myself with my knife while falling down. There really was no turning back at the point.

Limping through the basement area, I groaned seeing a dirty liquid. There was no other way through. "Gross." I groaned, stepping into it. I shuddered as the merky water went up to my waist, and I moved through it. Not the ideal place to squeeze through. I made it near the end, leaving me to have to move under a wooden beam. Great, deeper into the water I go- I screamed loudly as a decomposing body floated up from the water. I fell back intot he water, struggling not to scream and accidentally ingest the dirty water. "Jesus fuck!" I screamed aloud, running out the water. I needed to get out of here stat.

I pushed open a wooden door, shivering in my now drenched clothing. How huge was this damn place? I continued walking through the basement, filthy just like the rest of the house. To my surprise, and disgust, there was a disgusting disused toilet full of used syringes. "I don't want to know what that's for." I stated, walking past the abomination. As I made my way deeper into the hall, I saw a small caged room with a light. Walking towards it cautiously, my eyes widened seeing a sleeping figure laying on the bed.

"Ethan?"


	4. Getting out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's finally seen him, alive and before her eyes. Now she had to get him out.

"These rings are so beautiful, you have a great eye." I smiled at Ethan. 

He chuckled softly, taking my hand. "Anything for my girl." He pressed a kiss against my hands. Such a gentle man. Giggling, I pushed him away. "Is that how your going to treat your husband after the first day?" He questioned, "Because I really don't want our first actions as husband and wife being you messing up my suit.". I smiled, watching him sit next to me. He looked so handsome in his suit. Ethan pushed a strand of hair behind my ears, looking me straight in the eyes. "There was another reason I wanted this one. It just, it matched what I want us to have Mia." Ethan stated, a serious expression on his face.

"And what is you want Ethan?" I asked.

"I want us to be together, through and through. No leaving each other behind, we'll always be there for each other Mia." He stated.

"Oh Ethan... I'll always be there for you." I placed my hand on his cheek, before leaning in to kiss him, "I love you Ethan. Nothing will ever change that."

Ethan let out a soft groan, slowly sitting up from the bed. When he looked up, his brown eyes widened. "Ethan!" I shouted, running towards the door, going for the handle to open it. Of course on the handle was a chain, keeping it locked. Ethan made his way towards the door, looking worse for wear. From the dirty clothes to the messy hair. It didn't matter to me, he was here! Ethan was here, alive in front of me. "Oh my god, Ethan!" I reached a hand through the bars, cupping his cheek. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, I found him.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

"I came here to find you! I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on." I backed away from the door, and searched the area for something to open the door. While walking around, I soon spotted a set of bolt cutters resting on a metal table with other tools. "This is exactly what I need." I thought, making my way back to the room.

Before I could keep moving, I stopped seeing a piece of paper on the table as well. "What's this?" I asked myself, picking it up. On the paper were various names, followed by statuses. 'Ben-Dead, Harold-Turned-' I put the paper down shocked, my mouth opened in shock. There was no was this was right. It had to be something else. There was no way Eveline could have been involved.It could have been some former Umbrella scientist, or other bio-terrorist. I glanced over to where the door was, flipping over the paper. There were more names, but the first one just had my husband's name. No status or nothing. Maybe they hadn't gotten to him. But, he had been here for three years.

I hesitantly placed the paper down, walking back to the door. Ethan stood near the door, waiting for me to get it open. "Just give me a second." I told him, cutting the chains off the door. The chains fell off, and I pushed open the door. "Please tell me you're alright." I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

My husband gave me a look of confusion, stepping back. "You shouldn't be here." He stated.

"Ethan, you were the one that contacted me. You sent me an email." I replied.

A look of surprise and alarm crossed his features. "No, no. I wouldn't." He looked around the cell, before pausing, "Did I? No. No, I know I couldn't have. The last phone call I sent, it said stay away. Why would I tell you to come back after that?". That was a very fair point. After a moment of thinking he turned to me, now looking scared. "Did any one see you? Did he see you?" Did SHE see you?" Ethan asked.

The old man is who he was talking about I was guessing, but I don't remember anything about a woman. "He? Ethan are you talking about that old man? Are there more of them?" I questioned.

"Their coming. Mommy and daddy." Ethan breathed out, quickly walking out of the cell.

"Ethan, who are mommy and daddy? What are you talking about?" I asked him. He didn't reply, walking forward into the basement. "Where are we going Ethan? What happened? What's going on?" I tried asking him more questioned.

"I'm taking us somewhere safe." He tried to take us farther in, but I grabbed his wrist. "Ethan...Ethan you've been gone for three years. I need some answers." When I told him this, the color drained from his face. He was shocked, looking at me intently. "Three years... has... has it really been three years?" He asked. I nodded sadly, taking his hand, rubbing my thumb over it. Three long years, I could hardly believe it myself. I can't imagine how this news must sound to him. I continued to rub my thumb gently over his hand, hoping to help relax him. I had missed him so much. His presence, being able to feel him.

After a moment Ethan pulled away from me, urging me to follow him deeper into the basement. We walked through a small corridor, Ethan occasionally peaked out through the wooden boards on the left side, while leading me. "Ethan what can you tell me? What did those people do to you?" I asked. Please, please don't let me be to late. "We can't worry about that. We need to get out before they find us. We need to get out of here first." Ethan deflected my question, "I think it's this way.". I hesitantly followed him, not liking how he had just deflected my question. We passed by a small surgical room, the metal bed stained in blood.

I gulped, unable to take this any longer. "Ethan we need to talk. That message you sent me-"

"I didn't send you a message Mia...my phone calls, they told you to stay away from here. I did not send that email. Please, we need to keep moving." He turned back around, continuing through the basement. After traveling a bit more, squeezing through tiny stone hallways, Ethan sighed in relief. "There. It's there." He pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Ethan walked in front me, approaching the wooden door ,"This is is". Turning back to the door, he pushed it open to reveal a small room. The only light in it was a small lamp in far corner. There wasn't that much furniture either. Just a worn down couch, old table with the lamo on it, and a large rug on the ground. "I remember this room. There was another door in here, I'm sure of it." Ethan explained, looking around. He walked towards the wall, slowly growing frantic as he looked around. "The door. It's gone, I know there was a door here!" He exclaimed.

I walked up to him, ready to calm him down, when he turned around, a peaceful look on his face. "We're going to be a family-now that you're here. We're all going to be happy." I backed away as he walked over, before collapsing onto the couch. I looked at him worried, but took a hesitant step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just...just stay here Ethan. I'll look around, okay?" I stated. There was a connected room to this one. Best place to check. Walking into the dimly lit room, I made my way to the very back. On the shelf in the back were two dolls, a young looking girl...a blonde male. I picked up the blonde one hesitantly, looking at it. Just as I got a full look at it, a loud scream echoed from the other room.

"Let me go!" Ethan screamed aloud. Panicked, I rushed into the room. There was no a large hole in the wall Ethan had said there was door in previously. "No, no not again." I whispered, making my way into new hallway. Connected to the hallway was a set of stairs. Heading upstairs, I tensed as the door opened by itself. "What the hell is going on in here..?" I whispered, making my way up to the top.

At the top of the stairs another hallway, it was different though. "Back into the normal sectio of the house." I breathed out, looking around. Rain pittered against the dark windows. It was already getting dark? I love the sound of rain and thunder any other day, but this was unnerving. I took my survival knife from my pocket, just in case whatever took Ethan was still around. A dresser infront of the door had a old black telephone. Out of curiousity, I picked it up, but when I held against my ear there was nothing. "Figures, guess I couldn't call for backup for these infected. Really should have grabbed my gun." I sighed up, putting the phone down. Shame my phone had been damaged from the water back in the basement. Continuing down the hall, I opened a drawer to find a map. "This will defiantely be useful." I murmured, checking around the hallway. The door at the very end was locked, but the bathroom was opened. "Jesus, do people really live here?" I gagged out, seeing how disgusting the bathrooms looked. Trying to ignore the foul odor, Iinspected the cabinets. To my surprised, there were two full bottles of some type of healing liquid. "Lucky me." I said, pocketing the liquid.

The moment I did, a loud knocking echoed through the hall. I tensed visibly, stepping out of the bathroom. I looked down into the hallway, listening to where the sound was coming from. It was coming back from the basement door. My fingers tightened around my knife, just as the knocking grew louder. With each knock I took a step, until I was now facing the door itself. Now infront of it, I faintly heard something clatter to the ground. Taking a nervous breathe, I pushed open the door, making my way down the stairs slowly. My hairs stood up as the door behind me closed, prompting me to turn on my flashlight. Everything grew quiet, and soon all I could hear was my own breathing. At least it was for a moment. Chills ran down my spine hearing low growls, but I kept going, my knuckles turning white around my knife. I kept moving, until I heard something else. Whatever it was...was now climbing up the stairs. My eyes widened watching the figure climb up the stairs, and I felt my heart stop as my flashlight went out.

My flashlight turned on, just as he appeared before me... Ethan, his face grayed, and now almost decayed looking. He growled, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, looking me dead in the eyes with his now black ones.


	5. Til Death Do Us Part

I yelled loudly as he threw me, my body colliding with the wall behind me. I gasped in pain, slowly pushing myself up. Biting my lip I stood, my breathe hitching as Ethan now stood beside me at the door way. "Stop!" I pleaded, watching in horror as he raised a knife. I grunted loudly as he shoved me back. Ethan yelled getting on top of me, raising his knife. "Please!" I begged, covering my shielding my face with my forearms. Screams tore through my throat as he stabbed at me, slicing right through my leather jacket and cutting the skin. Struggling to get away, I attempted to kick him off. Ethan grew angered by my movements, smacking my hands back. He raised the knife again, trying to stab me. At the last second I raised my left hand, a loud pained cry ripped through my throat when the knife went through my hand.

I placed my boot under his chest, using all my strength to kick him off. Ethan fell off with a yelp, landing on his back. Pain stung my entire left arm, and I cradled my hand whimpering. Why? Why would he do that?! Ethan would never just up and harm someone!

With woobly legs, I managed to push myself up, gasping in horror when he was already pushing himself up. Ethan came running at me again, bloody knife being wielded. "Ethan, NO!" I screamed, barely having time to raise my arms. He continued trying to stab me, the blade tearing through my arm. I barely managed to grab one of his arms, straining to hold it back, my other hand against his face. He struggled against me, growling at me. Straining, I managed to shove him back. All those years of training were wearing off. I was out of touch,

There was no time to relax, because he was charging at me again. I whimpered catching the blade, slicing my palms in thre process. The two of us struggled, two forces pushing against each other. After a long time, I barely managed to wretch the knife free from his hands. Ethan stumbled back, while I dropped the knife. I hissed in pain, staring at my bloody palms. I fell on one knee, looking at him. I grew shocked to see Ethan looking normal again, holding his head. He grimaced, visibly in pain. "I can hear her...She's clawing her way back inside me..!" He shouted, gripping his chest in pain. Her? Oh god, please no. Please don't be who I think it is.

"Ethan..." I whimpered, reaching out for him.

He stepped away from me, stumbling near the wall. "Get out!" He thrusted his head against the wall, "Leave me alone!" he swung his head against the wall again. A horrified gasp escaped my throat watching him do this to himself. It was her. It really was her. Who else could do this? Ethan looked at me dazed, panting out his next words. "I've been bad. I deserve this..." I tensed watching him swing his head against he wall again. With that last swing Ethan collapsed, falling onto his back.

"Oh my god, Ethan...." I whimpered, crawling towards him. This had to be the work of Eveline. "This...this is all my fault..." I sniffled, reaching out for him.

Ethan suddenly stood up almost exorcist style, latching onto my wrist tightly, face gray once more. "Leave me!" He yelled out, before pressing a hand against my chest, and pushing me through the wall. I whimpered, still barely recovering from the knife attack. Sitting up, I saw Ethan standing at the hole in the wall. "GO!" He shouted, there was a hint of pleading in his voice, as he wretched the knife from the wall. He was fighting. Ethan was trying to fight her. I sat up, searching desperately for my knife. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. Seeing no sign of my knife, I made do with an axe on the ground.

"We are all dead here." Ethan hissed out, limping towards me. I tensed as he charged at me. I used the axe to block the attack, sighing in relief as I didn't have to use my arm to block it now. Ethan stumbled a bit, before turning back to me, swinging his knife. I struggled to push him, hitting him in the face to get him off of me. He growled, looking ready to charge again. Despite everything in my body telling me to stop, I swung my axe at him, hoping to scare him off. A few attacks him him, but I attempted to only graze him. The two of us struggled, swinging at each other. I shoved Ethan back, raising my arm to swing at him. He charged at me quicker than I expected.... 

And my blood went cold as the axe drove straight into his neck. My breathe hitched, my eyes wide watching the gray fade from his face, along with the color. A look of shock coated his face, staring at me. His legs began to wobble, and he stumbled back. His hand reached for mine, and I tried to grab his, but I was to slow. Ethan collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from his neck. Soon...he stopped moving.


	6. Welcome to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WRITER. Also sorry for hiatus

I stumbled backwards onto the ground, barely able to look away from the limp body of my husband. The shock and horror was short lived, as a faint ringing came from the hall. Standing up on shaky legs, I limped over the sound, cradling my hand. Who could possibly be calling here? Was...had someone actually survived the torture Eveline was bringing? If so, I hope they came out unscathed. Making my way to the phone, I grabbed it with my good hand. 

"You're a real dumbass for comin' here ya know." A male voice said on the other line. "What..? Who is this? Do you know what happened here?" I questioned. The more I could find out about Eveline, the better. "Name's Lucas. Now, there should be a way outta here through the attic, if you're smart enough to get out of here alive." He remarked. Wow, only other person here righ now and he was insulting me. Biting back an insult, I thanked him, and hung up. I whipped my head around quickly upon hearing the door at the end of the hall. A chill ran down my spine, a lump growing in my throat as I stlowly walked forward. "Hello?" I breathed out, and my body froze.

Ethan...Ethan was gone. There being almost no sign of him left in the room, except a small puddle of blood. "Ethan...?" I breathed out, grabbing the axe off the blood stain. How had he gotten up after that? A stab in the neck? Was it from Eveline's control that he was able to survive the attacks? Not wanting to stay any longer, I turned the corner, finding the once locked door open. To my surprise, it lead back into the guest house. "What the hell is this place?" I breathed out, making my way into the other hallway. Judgin by a blood stain on the doorway, he must've come through her. My fingers nervously twitched on the handle of the axe while I walked, heading back towards the kitchen. It looked even more terrifying in the dark. The pattering rain wasn't helping the situation either.

Making my way to the back of the kitchen/dining room, I found the locked closet from when I first entered. "I can open you up now." I remarked, taking the bolt cutters off my back. What kind of person locks a closet with a chain and padlock anyway? With some force, the chain was no more. "Not bad." I murmured, opening the closet up. Inside it was surprisingly a fuse. "Bet I can use this to get up to the attic." I thought out loud, making back into the kitchen. My entire stiffened up though, as I could see Ethan's silohuette making it's way down the hall. Quickening my step, I made my way towards the back of the hallway. Everything around me was making me terrifed. It was almost disappointing, considering what I had gone through on the boat with Eveline. Then again, she was here.

Putting the fuse in it's box, I wasted no time walking back to the stairs. I yelped as Ethan stepped out of the doorway, looking fine minus the dried blood on his neck. "Mia, Mia!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me forward slowly. "Sweetie it's ok, it's ok, i'm here. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." He grabbed my shoulders, "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!". I yelled as Ethan shoved me into the wall, his face changing to a gray again. "It fucking hurt!" He screamed out, jamming a screwdriver into my hand. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out, my left hand twitching in agony. Ethan made his way down the hall, and horror shoot through me hearing an engine reving. "No, no please!" I begged, trying to yank the screwdriver free.

"Now...let's see how you feel." He walked over, chainsaw in hand. My brown eyes were wide in terror, me desperatly trying to pry the screwdriver free. I couldn't even get a break, the second the screwdriver was out, he was swinging the saw at me. Deaf screams escaped my lips, as the saw completely tore through my wrist. Hot tears burned through my eyes as he kicked me back, I weakly fall on my side. Ethan let out maniac like laughs, as he turned around and made his way up the stairs. My vision was fading, yet I forced myself onto my knees. "Must..contain...outbreak..." I rasped out, crawling forward.

None of this would have happened if I had just finished Eveline off on the boat. Because of me, so many had suffered. Including Ethan.

Forcing my weak body forward, I managed to lift myself up onto a drawer, and start walking. It was extremely difficult due to the loss of blood, and I nearly tripped up the stairs twice. "Must...stop her." I breathed out, stumbling my way forward. Through blurry vision, I could make out a faint glowing green light. The stairs. Using my last hand, I smacked it onto the button. The stairs came down with a satisfying hum. "Thank god.." I made my way up to the attic, following the blurry lights in the hallways. Hobbling into a room, I leaned onto a table inside. I tore off a piece of my tank top, and wasted no time tying it around nmy stump. "At least it'll give me some time." I muttered, pouring healing juice onto it. Slowly my vision retured, and I was welcomed to the sight of a gun on the table I leaned on. "Who on earth left this here...?" I couldn't help but ask as I picked up the weapon, "Knowing Evie is here, I'm taking this.".

With stability returning to my body, I made my way to the end of the hallway. This must be where Lucas said to escape from. A foul stench of mold over whelmed me as I stepped into a larger room of the attic. "Dear lord." I gagged, heading to the ladder at the end of the room. Shoving the gun into the pocket of my leather jacket, I began to climb up the ladder. About halfway up, a faint buzzing sound came towards the door above. "Shit shit." I let go of the ladder in fright, watching as it was sawn in half. Not again. Taking a gulp, I pulled out the pistol, I watched as Ethan cut down the rest of the door, and jumped down.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to keep fighting him. He was my husband! This was partially my fault for letting Evie live! But I knew...it was me or him. And I had to stop Eveline.

Ethan let out a chuckle, clutching the saw as he made his way over. It was much harder to aim with one hand, but I did my best. Firing well timed shots at his head, it managed to stun him a bit. I stepped back barely in time as he ran at me, swinging his chainsaw wildly. I continued firing at his head, which seemed to be the only area he was affected in. Damn, I knew the molded were tough, but in people too?! Dodging a swing, I fired the best I could. After what felt like 15 shots, Ethan finally began to grow sluggish, until he finally stopped.

"I...love you..." Ethan breathed out, before dropping to the ground. My heart painfully tightened, feeling salty tears stream down my face. "I love you too, Ethan..." I whimpered, lowering my gun. Stepping forward, I was ready to finally escape, when a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. Being flipped around, i was shocked to find an old man facing me. "Welcome to the family." Was the last I heard, before being knocked out.


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter to let you know. And yes, in order for this story to work a lot of stuff has to be changed, but I will follow game plot the best I can

I groaned as I felt my body being dragged across the ground, my vision blurring as I struggled to open my eyes. From the little I could see, I could make out a graying sky. What? Was I outside now? I blinked weakly, my eyes wandering when I saw Ethan. "Ethan..." I rasped out, seeing him being hung over the old mans shoulder. Who...was he...? Darkness soon took over again, and I was out once more.

How long had it been since I was dragged here? I slowly opened my arms, sucking in air through my teeth in pain when there was a quick and sharp pain in my arm. Looking tiredly, I could make out a hooded man stapling my stump top my wrist. "You can't die yet girly. You're my way outta here." He muttered, taping the arm in place and leaving.

This was now the third time I had woken up, and honestly, I wish I hadn't. I groaned in disgust upon the smell, feeling ready to gag. My eyes opened slowly, and the sights weren't much better. There were four people there. Some kind of Texas Chainsaw look alikes! The younger woman looked at me, she seemed absolutely horrified, her body was doing no better than mine. She seemed like the only normal one here. The man, the one that had punched me, sat across from me, eating away at the disgusting mess the woman called 'food'. Ugh, even my aunt's cooking wasn't this horrible. The woman was the worst of them all. Greasy hair, greasy face. Ugh, when was the last time any of them had taken showers? Was this some strange side effect of Eveline's doing? Making these people just...insane?

Wait, Eveline. Where was she? Where was Ethan?!

I struggled to free my hands, when a spoon was shoved into my face. A quick gasp escaped my lips, the eyes of the insane woman looking at mine. "Go on now deary,eat up." She grinned. The younger woman looked at me with a frightened look, as if warning me to eat it. NO WAY IN HELL. The disgusting filth touched my lips, and I immediately spat them back at the woman. She gasped in horror, her face turning into a look of expression. "She's not eatin' Jack! She's not eatin' it!!!!" The woman screamed out. "Woman will you shut up?!" The man shouted back. "I made that for her!" She screamed, before storming off. The man growled, looking dead at me.

My whole body tensed up in fear as he approached me, and I struggled to wiggle free from my seat. He tore a knife from the table, walking towards me. "You listen here girl, we don't like no rule breakers. You're gonna be a part of this family whether ya like it or not." He raised the knife, and I closed my eyes in fear. Before he could even touch me, the door could be heard being knocked on. I took a breath of relief, reopening my eyes. "You stay right fuckin' here." Jack swore, stabbing the table, and heading after the noise. "Damn cops." I could hear his voice in the halls, and knew this was my moment.

With him gone, I got straight to work on getting myself free from my position. The other woman looked relatively concerned, as I threw my whole body weight into getting free from my bonds. "Oh god..!" I barely held back my yell as the chair fell to the ground, breaking. "Thank god." I breathed, pushing myself up from the ground. The old woman groaned as she followed where I walked, and I rounded the table to the other woman. "What's going on?" I asked her, using the knife the man tried to stab me with to cut her free. "Daddy's gonna be mad." She whimpered. So they were her family. God, Eveline what have you done to these people? I cut her free, and stood up. "Come on, we're getting out of here." I told, "But first, can you help me find my husband?".

She stared at me for a while, before slowly nodding. "Y-Yeah." She replied, taking a shaky breathe, and exiting the dining room. I followed her, and silently I asked, "Who are you?". The woman stopped, facing me now. "I'm Zoe..Zoe Baker."


	8. Here's Daddy

Zoe and I slowly began to wander through the house, doing our best to not be spotted. It was best to avoid this entire crazy family, especially the parents. "Which way do we go?" I whispered, peaking from the corner. Zoe glanced around anxiously. "There's a hatch on the floor in the room past the kitchen. It leads to the washroom." She pointed to a door behind us. I nodded, heading into the kitchen, only for Zoe to grab my arm. I turned to her, "We'll be quiet I promise.". I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to live with these insane people. They looked like messes, clearly no longer sane. But the fact that this was all done by Eveline...

This gave me more reason to stop her. For Ethan and all of those who got caught in her awful games and fantasies.

"It's not that. We need a key." She whispered. Quirking an eyebrow, I questioned her on the keys location. Fear crossed her features. A pale shaky hand slowly raised up, pointing at a small table at the end of the hall. As I looked towards it, I could make out a small shine. I stepped forward, and Zoe let go of me. Stepping forward as gently as I could, not wanting to mess with the floorboards, I approached the smal table slowly. As I got closer to it, I raised out my hand, ready to grab it-

My heart practically leapt out of my chest when Jack appeared, with what looked like a shovel or something. I froze, the man leaning over the small table, mumbling insanely to himself. Stepping back, I mentally screamed when the floor boards creaked. Jack whipped his head over, cackling as he looked at the two of us. "Look at you two bad girls." He chuckled, "She ain't gonna be happy.". Jack made his way over to us, and I took a deep breathe. Now or never. Zoe screamed as I ran forward, sliding under Jack's legs. "Now what the hell?!" The man shouted. Wasting no time, I dove forward, snatching the key off the table. Jack swung his shovel at me, and I barely had the time, or space to roll away from his attack in the hallway. "I got it go!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet to join Zoe, who was running to the kitchen already.

"Get back here you little brats! You gotta appreciate the little girls gifts!" Jack exclaimed madly. The two of us rushed through the kitchen doors, opening the door to the back room wide open. "Hurry, hurry!" Zoe whimpered, as I knelt to the ground, trying to calm down enough to open the door. With all my weapons gone, I stood no chance against a man clearly infected with mold.

With a relieving click, the lock came off. Swinging the hatch open, Zoe hopped in first, and I quickly followed her. The girl led the way through the dark underpass, crawling forward in a direction I had no choice but to trust. Much to my relief though, it did lead to the wash room. Zoe grunted as she pulled herself up onto the tial floor, before holding out a hand to help me up. I gave her a quick thanks, as I climbed up besides her. At least this was a temporary safe place, hopefully he wouldn't come busting through the door. I don't think I would be ready to fight him.

"I can't believe it...we got away from him." Zoe breathed out, promting me to turn to her. "Zoe...how, how have you been able to deal with this?" I asked. She paused for a moment, a dazed look on her expression. "Zoe?" I asked again. "Me and my brother were trying to escape together, but I got seperated from him. My parents...they were furious. Enraged. He got away, and I was left to supper with them." Zoe murmured. God...how broken was this girl. What had Eveline put her through?

And brother? Did she mean that guy Lucas? It was the only thing that made sense in this situation. Maybe it wasn't best to mention him to her right now.

Observing the room around us, I collected various items, being able to thankfully make some healing juices. Zoe was even able to locate a lockpick, that'd be useful. Collecting everything we could, the two of us prepared to exit the laundry room, when the phone behind us rang, making us both freak. Zoe closed the door, while I went back to answer it. Lifting the phone to my ears, a familiar voice spoke. "You did good, girlie." Lucas said. "Luacs, was it? What the hell is-" I began, Zoe turned to me.

"Shut up now and listen if you don't want to get absolutely maimed. You best start by gettin' out of this here house, you here? There should be a way out through that main hall. By the way, the thing on your wrist is a codex. Best not lose it girlie, that shit's hard to uproot and find. Very high tech." The line cut off, and I sighed aloud, putting the phone down. "This man I swear." I mumbled. "Lucas was always into tech....he must be seein' what we're doin' with cameras or somethin' like that." Zoe whispered. "Any clue where he is?" I questioned. Zoe shook her head, and I sighed once more, making my way to the door. Gently pushing past Zoe, I leaned my body towards the door. Taking a deep shaky breathe, I pushed open the door, peaking out. Much to my relief, the hallways were completely empty, giving us a temporary safety of travel. "Looks like we're heading to the main hall." I said, facing Zoe. The woman gave a small nod, and slowly the two of us crept back into the hallway, once again being exposed to the horrors that lied before us.


	9. The Garage

The two of us began to slink through the crowds, searching for a way out or even a hint to my husband. If I bet a billion dollars on us not finding either of those, I'd be a billionare. Wonder if I had enough skill to keep us alive this long. 

"Where too?" I asked Zoe. The woman looked up at me as we snuck around, observing the area. On the dresser was a worn down newspaper, written on it was 'Several Dulvey fishermen missing'. More missing people of course. "Lucas is probably in the trailer outside if I had to guess. I'm so glad he's okay after all this time." Zoe responded, entering the hall with me. "How did you two get seperated?" I questioned, walking slowly past the stairs and the kitchen. Zoe was about to answer my question, when there was a knock on the boarded up window. I looked up, gasping as a light quickly blinded me. "Hey you there." Shielding me eyes, I moved forward seeing what looked to be a sheriff or deputy. Oh thank god. Normally I didn't like cops intervening back when I actually had a job in this, but this was an exception.

We made our way over to the window, taking a breathe of relief. "Thank goodness you're here! We need your help!" Zoe pleaded, trying to reach through the window. The deputy quickly backed up, looking at us in alarm. Not the smartest move, but I couldn't blame her after she was trapped here for so long. "Please, officer this is serious. APCO 10-18." I had learned many police codes in my time of work. He looked at me surprised. "How did you-", "Please, there are terrible things going on right now! We need to get out of here!" Zoe pleaded to the offiver, clasping her hands together. He looked at the two of us, before turning back to face the outside of the house. "Open that garage, there's a lot the two of you need to explain." He stated, walking around the house.

Garage? Zoe took my hand, leading me back into the hall, and into a door on our left. To the left of the door was a stairway, the wall having an obnoxious sighn that said 'Garage'. "In a few steps we're gonna be out of here." Zoe gasped out in relief. I glanced at her, seeing how much this place had affected her. I needed more information on what happened, but was this really...really worthe destroying this woman more. Stopping at the stairs, I took Zoe's shoulders, looking at her directly.

"Zoe...you can go with the deputy, but I'm not leaving." I explained. Her eyes went wide. "W-Why? Why would you want to stay here?" She had asked, looking at me as if I was insane. Maybe I was for wanting to save my husband. It had been my fault already. "My husband, Ethan. I won't leave until Eveline is dead, and he's safe at home with me." I responded before continuing, "What can you tell me about what happened?". Zoe thought for a moment, before shaking a bit. "Your talking about that blonde man ain't ya?". She started at the ground, holding her arms. "It happened three years ago..."

"A week before Ethan had come, Eveline came in. Daddy had a friend who was a fishin guy, his name was Henry. Henry went out, and found some boat crashed far from town. In the wreckage he found a girl. That's where the problems began. That lil girl, as ya can guess, was Eveline. Henry had gone and brought Eveline over here knowin' daddy would take fine care of her. After he left, it was clear to Henry wasn't feelin' well. Sickness set in from that lil monster. Daddy and mama fell in love with her...and then she just...she turned them into monsters. Corrupting their mind to 'love' her, be her family. Lucas and I were forced to be a part of it too, we had no choice or else we would be punished by them."

The boat. No, how? It had crashed in the middle of no where! Did Evelyn somehow bring the wreckage closer to Dulvey, or had something else entirely happened? 

"Not long after that, your boy Ethan came by. Car got destroyed by the storm, Eveline... She made daddy help him, invited him into our home. Man had no idea what was gonna happen. Mind you, this was early on in the change, so they didn't look like no street hogs caked in grease and blood. Me and Lucas wanted to warn him, but Eveline caught on to our plans. Lucas and I...we had to go on and book it without him. I got caught though, daddy's anger...it stopped me from ever tryin' to escape again. Lucas got out only far enough to hide away in the trailer, but that ain't no escape. Eveline has her weird mold monsters huntin the land. As fer your man...it was to late. Before we escaped he was already gettin' a fever.".

A fever...the first sign of change. I let go of Zoe, taking a deep breathe. There was a part of me that wanted to scream and yell at her for abandoning Ethan...but I couldn't. It was my fault as much as hers. I was with Eveline, I let her get close. And this is how she's getting me back. By making my husband suffer for a past I never told. Maybe if I had just been honest...

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turned to teh garage door. "Let's get you out of here." Taking out the kitchen knife, I began to cut the red duct tape off of the door. That was an odd way to stop someone from leaving. Paying no mind to it, I pressed the red button, watching the door slide open slowly.

Thankfully inside already was the deputy, kneeling over a corpse. I didn't even know how that got here. Smiling, I went to approach him, gasping as Zoe grabbed my hand. "What?" I questioned, surprised seeing the fear on her face. The deputy stood up, approaching the two of us. "You ladies better start explaining what the hell is going on. There has been a lot of missing people reports going on in this area." The deputy stated. "I know sir, my husband is one of them. I'm just here to help." I attempted to explain. The deputy wanted to speak more, when the garage door screeched louldy. He turned back alarmed, looking with me to see the garage door closing. "Hey, put that door back! Put that door back!" He yelled at me. It was me!

My mouth opened to respond, but a scream came out when a shovel went straight through the deputy's head. I quickly realized it was Zoe who screamed. The body of the deputy fell, and the two of us gasped in alarm seeing Jack standing behind him. "Hello girls, Eveline was gettin worried that you two were gonna get out. But I'll make sure the two of yas never do after the punshin i'm gonna give ya!" Jack shouted, swinging his shovel at Zoe and I.

**Author's Note:**

> Actions can have terrible consequences. But they don't always have to just affect you.


End file.
